


Merry Christmas Dorian

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hates cats, the reason why may just surprise you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Dorian

John hates cats, they make him sneeze. The sneezing isn't the reason he hates them, but that is as close to the truth as he is willing to venture today. So, why then is he standing in his neighbor's apartment on Christmas Eve with three tiny bundles of fur in his arms? "Yes, Mrs. Cruz, they are all very cute," John mumbles to his neighbor. Now he just needs to choose one so that he can escape from the moon-eyes his neighbor is giving him over his choice of a gift. The first one is all black with beautiful green eyes, the second, white with a tiny black dot on her forehead and lastly, the runt of the litter; all white with bold blue eyes. "I'll take the littlest one Mrs. Cruz," John says, handing the other tiny cats back, "and thanks for everything." 

The damn cat wakes John up at 2 A.M. crying. "Dammit all Snowflake, what's your problem?" John mutters as he leans over the side of the bed and looks into the box serving as the kitten's bed for the night. "Are you lonely, little girl?" He asks, leaning down to scoop the cat out of the box. "Yeah, me too." he sighs, laying back down and settling the kitten on his chest. "I need this extra responsibility like a hole in the head." 

Christmas morning dawns bright and cold, Dorian arrives at John's apartment with an armload of packages and a bottle of Jim Beam wrapped in a red bow. "Merry Christmas, John," Dorian calls out as he sweeps into the apartment. 

"Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too Dorian," John half mutters to himself.

"What's with the attitude this morning, did we catch a case you are not telling me about?"

MEOW.

"What was that John?"

"What was what, Dorian?" John asks, his frown growing longer.

"I heard something that sounded like a cat and when I scan this apartment for other forms of life I see a tiny feline in the vicinity of your bedroom."

"Damn robot scanners, makes it impossible to keep a secret, you know." John grumbled and left the room, shortly returning with the box containing the kitten. "This is for you, Dorian." John said as he handed the box over. 

Blue disco lights lit up Dorian's face as he processed the kitten and what it could possibly mean. "You hate cats, John." Dorian said, picking up the cat and rubbing her fur against his face. "Why do you hate cats, John, you never told me why?"

John rifled his hand through his hair and looked down at the floor. "Cats mean commitment and I suck at commitments." 

"Who are you committing to, John?" Dorian asked feeling a sense of wonder building in his chest.

"Fuck," John said, shaking his head as his eyes filled with tears. He looked into Dorian's piercing blue eyes and placed his right hand over his heart. "To you, Dorian, " John whispered, "If you'll have me." 

Closing the distance between them, Dorian reached up and ran his knuckles down the side of John's face, wiping away the one lone tear that had fallen. "I would like that very much, John." Dorian said with a big smile on his lips. 

John wrapped his arms around Dorian, releasing the breath he did not realize he had been holding. When they broke apart, Dorian asked, "What are we going to name our kitten, John?"

"Our kitten? She's all yours, you name her, leave me out of this."

"Come on John, you don't fool me, she is as much yours as she is mine, now what should we name her?" Dorian asked as he placed a wet kiss on John's neck. 

"Snowflake, alright? The damn cat seems to like the name Snowflake."


End file.
